Dipper y Mabel: en autobús de vuelta a California
by ExiliadodeVega
Summary: Como podría ser un viaje interestatal si te acompaña un cerdito? En especial si el cerdito se llama Pato y su dueña es Mabel Pines. Como se puede definir "normal" luego de vivir unos meses en Gravity Falls. Cubierta por Msmimundo


**Gravity Falls final del Verano.**

Que paso luego de que los gemelos Pines subieran al autobús a California? Para ellos y para los demás del pueblo. Es una pregunta que me gustaría responder a mi manera. En forma de historias centradas en alguno, o algunos, de los pobladores de ese pueblito de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Debo decir aquí este es mi primer Fanfic y estoy nervioso. Pero la mejor forma de aprender a nadar es nadando. Así que, por decirlo de alguna forma, me echo al agua.

Espero que les guste buscar huevos de pascua, pues puse varios en la historia.

Créditos al final.

 **Dipper y Mabel: en autobús de vuelta a California.**

El viaje en autobús se había prolongado por varias horas y era el tercer autobús que tomaban e su viaje a California. Si bien Mabel se encontraba tranquilamente dormida (recostada en Pato, que también dormía) en ese momento, Dipper se mantenía despierto, poco después de un letrero delatara la cercanía con su casa y la vida "normal." Mientras veía el regalo con las firmas de sus amigos del pueblo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sería normal de ahora en adelante. Pero bien había vivido un tiempo en Gravity Falls, o más bien había sobrevivido de ese lugar. Se había enfrentado a Bill Cipher y compañía y al Raromagedón, a los hombretauros, gnomos, dinosaurios, zombis y tantas cosas que había decidido imitar a su tío abuelo Ford y empezar un diario, en parte para poner una línea entre realidad y fantasía y por otro lado no olvidar algún detalle importante, escribiendo todo ahora, que aun lo tenía fresco en su memoria. Estaba seguro que si le contaba a cualquiera una pequeña parte de sus vacaciones de verano podría terminar con visitas periódicas al sicólogo, en el mejor de los casos.

En su primer transbordo consiguió un cuaderno, que decía 'Visite Oregón' con la impresión de una bonita imagen de alguna parte de las 'Cascade Mountains' en una de las portadas. En la primera pagina había decidido solo poner un '1°' la segunda empezaba: 'Llegamos al pueblo y al bajar del autobús…' después de eso solo dejo correr los recuerdos de su cerebro a su mano en una forma casi automática y así el viaje más bien le había parecido corto, deteniéndose de escribir solo para cambiar de autobús, comer o platicar con su hermana. Había escrito todas sus experiencias, normales y luego las cosas 'no tan normales', y sin pensarlo había empezado a usar códigos. No era que quisiera duplicar su amado 'Segundo Diario', solo era una forma de poder terminar de digerir lo que paso ese verano, además lo escribía como si fuera una serie de historias de fantasía, de nuevo por la sombra de las visitas al sicólogo. Estaba aprovechado para descansar la vista, con una ligera molestia en los ojos, por escribir con la pequeña lámpara de su asiento y el casi imperceptible movimiento del autobús, mientras pensaba en si debía conseguir o no tinta ultravioleta, Mabel le interrumpió desde la sombras del lugar continuo.

-"Porque esa cara, en que piensas?"

-"En nada en especial o en mucho. En todo lo que paso este verano." Dijo soltando un suspiro.

-"Fue divertido, al menos las partes en que no estuvimos a punto de morir… mmm, no pensándolo bien esas partes fueron divertidas también." Dipper casi podía ver la inocente sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-"Si es un verano que podría asegurar nunca podre olvidar. Mabel debes recordar lo que hablamos que podemos decirles a papa y mama… en realidad nadie, nada de lo 'no tan normal' ocurrido en el verano." Antes de partir entre ellos, Soos, Wendy y, las dos mentes más privilegiadas que conocían los chicos, sus tíos Stan y Ford. Habían acordado la versión 'oficial' de sus vacaciones. Cada uno de sus tíos era inigualable en su estilo: uno era un genio en el arte del engaño capaz de venderle un refrigerador a un esquimal, y hacer que este insistiera en comprarle el generador eléctrico para mantenerlo funcionando. El otro era una eminencia en casi todo lo demás que, además, había pasado 30 años viajando entre dimensiones. Entre todos y más que nadie los ancianos, habían revisado todo lo ocurrido en el verano, desde el encuentro con los gnomos y el primer novio de Mabel hasta la desaparición de Bill en la memoria de Stan. Y habían llegado a una versión que no haría que tacharan de locos a los sobrinos o de peligrosos a los tíos y al pueblo. Y los entre los Pines y sus amigos de Gravity Falls habían acordado que partes decir, que partes maquillar y que partes ocultar de sus vacaciones.

-"Si Dipper con quién crees que hablas soy la Gemela Alfa." Mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de triunfo y su hermano sin decir nada entorno lo ojos. "Ya casi estamos en casa verdad?"

-"Si, a las vacaciones de verano solo le quedan unos minutos."

-"Entonces me despiertas antes de legar a la estación de Piedmont, si Dip?"

-"No hay problema descansa, yo no tengo sueño." La chica se recostó en su cerdo, quien ocupaba el lugar junto a la ventana, mientras miraba a su hermano. Durante el viaje en autobús se había dado cuenta de algo que la sorprendió. Su hermano había cambiado, madurado seria una palabra más precisa, pero aun inexacta, hasta donde ella podía comprender. En si su hermano era el mismo, pero también era como si la persona a su lado no fuera la misma que unos meses atrás había tomado esa misma ruta en sentido contrario. Empezó a dormirse con eso en mente y recordó el problema de pato en su primer transbordo…"

La compañía de autobuses tenía una política estricta sobre no viajar con animales, así que al intentar tomar el segundo autobús y sin la ayuda, intimidante, de sus tíos Stan y Ford, el conductor del siguiente autobús no permitía a Pato subir y seguir el viaje a California, lo que causo que la chica Pines desesperada se hincara y abrazara protectoramente al cerdito. Mientras el chofer discutía con los hermanos e iba aumentando el volumen de la discusión. Fue tanta la conmoción que el gerente de la estación apareció para apoyar al chofer.

-"Señorita no sé como tenía usted ese cerdo en el autobús, pero las reglas son claras no puede llevar a ese cerdo."

-"No lo escuches Pato, no te voy a dejar." Decía mientras apretaba más fuerte al cerdito contra su pecho.

Con los hermanos el cerdo y los dos funcionarios de la empresa de transporte interrumpiendo el paso nadie podría subir al autobús y una pequeña multitud de turistas y demás usuarios se empezaba a formar alrededor del dispar grupo.

-"Pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer." Decía la joven Pines.

-"La política de la compañía es muy estricta. No podemos, ese cerdo no puede viajar en autobús o estar dentro de las instalaciones de la empresa." Respondió el gerente.

-"Pero porque, pato no le hace mal a nadie y es un cerdito educado." Respondió Mabel.

-"De todas formas esta fuera de mis atribuciones, están las normas de la compañía, las normativas estatales de transporte de animales de granja, no podemos saber que enfermedades…"

-"Como se atreve Pato es un cerdito muy sano." Interrumpió casi en un sollozo la niña.

-"… tiene ese cerdo, además que podría contaminar el autobús y las instalaciones, el código de estatal de transporte de propiedades, el código de sanidad,…" Continúo el gerente, ignorando las objeciones de la joven.

Mientras el gerente seguía con la lista de códigos leyes y normas que evitaban que Pato pudiese viajar, o incluso estar en el autobús o en el edificio. Mabel, a punto de llorar, vio a su hermano esperando un milagro que no la apartara de Pato. Y eso fue exactamente lo que vio en Dipper, la misma expresión que tenia tío Stan al invitar turistas a la Cabaña del Misterio, o la de Tío Ford al explicar alguna cosa, de las que ella casi nunca entendía. Y sin saber bien porque se sintió tranquila.

-"Este… disculpe señor Gerente, cual es su nombre?" Dijo en tono serio el chico de la gorra.

-"Soy el Gerente Cameo." Un poco sorprendido el Gerente dejo de enumerar códigos judiciales de transporte, para volver a ver al niño que le miraba de forma peculiar, extrañamente se sintió como si se estuviera cayendo por unas escaleras y alguien le diera una mano donde apoyarse.

-"Entonces señor Cameo, o prefiere que le diga Gerente?", dijo el chico con una expresión de tranquilidad que contagio a Cameo.

-"No hay que ser tan formales puedes decirme de la forma que desees, muchacho." De repente al señor Cameo le parecía que el chico era de la persona más confiable del mundo o como un viejo amigo que hacía años no veía.

-"Este… aquí se está volviendo muy concurrido, no podríamos hablar en un lugar menos… publico, creo que ya entendí que ocurrió." Y en verdad, al echar una ojeada Cameo noto que ya alrededor de la niña y el cerdo había una pequeña multitud y más gente, en el edificio de la subestación de autobuses, empezaba a mirar hacia ahí. Y faltaban menos de 20 minutos para la salida del autobús.

-"Podríamos ir mi oficina pero el cerdo…." Empezó a decir.

-"No nos preocupemos por el cerdo por el momento, creo que podremos solucionar todo en unos minutos, para no retrasar más a todas estas buenas personas." El tono en que el chico dijo esto y la expresión de su cara causo un asentimiento general en todas las 'buenas personas' alrededor del autobús, por lo que el gerente no tuvo más remedio encaminarse a su oficina.

Pero la expresión del chico cambio justo en el momento en que la puerta de la oficina les brindo suficiente privacidad.

Cuando Cameo se volteo al cerrar la puerta, le vio los ojos a Dipper, no parecían ojos de enojo o decepcionado, más bien preocupado, pero por alguna razón Cameo, supo que estaba preocupado por su persona, por el gentil Gerente Cameo, más que por la chica, el cerdo o las 'buenas personas.'

-"Que está haciendo señor Cameo, acaso la oficina no se comunico con usted?" Empezó el chico en un tono preocupado. "No ve la atención que está causando, que pasaría si alguna de esas personas reconoce al cerdo?"

-"Re-re-reconocer al cerdo?" Dijo Cameo realmente nervioso por la forma en que el chico lo miraba. "Cual oficina?"

-"Como que cual oficina la oficina…" respondió e chico calmado pero notablemente a punto de molestarse. "Oh no, no me diga que no tiene idea? Me habían dicho que ya habían arreglado todo. Dígame escucho el nombre de ese cerdo?"

-" hmm 'P-pato'?.." Dijo Cameo, sin apartar la mirara de los ojos el chico mientras empezaba a preocuparse en verdad.

-"Exacto dígame porque un cerdo se llamaría 'Pato'?" Le corto el chico ya con un tono de voz que indicaba que no ocupaba una respuesta, pero aun tranquilo. De una forma que hacía que Cameo se sintiera preocupado, y confundido porque un adolecente lo hiciera sentirse así.

El joven castaño siguió. "Es un nombre clave, es una forma de ocultar que es, por decirlo de alguna forma a plena vista."

-"Ocultar?" Cameo ya preocupado miraba con atención la seriedad de la mirada del chico

-"Claro, señor Cameo, aunque no lo culpo, debió de haber algún problema de papeleo o algo así. Lo que le diré es secreto, pero de todas formas debía saberlo, o eso me aseguraron en el laboratorio cuando me propusieron hacer este viaje. Ese espécimen es el primer resultado exitoso de cerdo transgénico. Su carne tiene las mismas propiedades que la carne de pato." Parecía un sinsentido, pero la forma en que lo dijo el chico le hacía confiar en lo que decía.

Cameo esperaba callado mientras el chico continuaba.

-"Bien no se de formularios o de papeleo, pero el Doctor Ford, es el director del laboratorio, estaba preocupado por transportar el espécimen a California y que mejor manera de llevarlo sin levantar sospechas que hacerlo pasar como una mascota? Y aprovechando que pasábamos el verano con él, al Dr. Ford se le ocurrió esta genial idea, creo que entiende cuando uno no puede más que sonreír y asentir ante los órdenes de los demás." Cameo involuntariamente asintió mientras sonreía, en concordancia con lo que decía el chico, por alguna razón le parecía lo más lógico del mundo. "Se puede imaginar el costo de investigación y desarrollo que conllevo crear ese cerdo, o más aun la cantidad de industrias que están tras el por las cualidades de su carne?" Para el pobre Cameo era un sinsentido demasiado convincente, pero…

-"Que quiere decir con eso, este…"

-"A perdón no me he presentado, me llamo Mason Pines, mi hermana Mabel esta con el espécimen, digo el cerdo."

-"No esperadas que confié en todo eso solo porque lo dices o si Mason?" Dijo recuperado un poco la compostura, mirando al chico por primera vez desde arriba, pensando en la edad del chico de la gorra, por primera vez desde que entro en la oficina.

-"Por supuesto, a veces ni yo me creo que el tío… el doctor Ford, haya hecho algo así, pero es su investigación y tiene derecho a ser un poco paranoico, no sería la primera vez que sufre de espionaje industrial." Respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

-"No es eso solo digo que sinceramente es un disparate el mandar un animal así por autobús y solo con un par de chicos, acaso crees que me tragare eso?" Dijo recobrando poco a poco la compostura, pero el chico seguía con la misma expresión.

-"Claro suena de locos verdad, pero usted sabe mi tío, digo el Dr. Ford, es un genio y así son los genios." Dijo el joven sin inmutarse mirando por un segundo al Gerente, reafirmando un hecho que Cameo no pudo más que estar de acuerdo. "… Ah lo entiendo como sabría usted que no son puras patrañas mías, a eso se refiere?" Ahora Cameo noto el tono de cordialidad en la voz del supuesto joven mensajero. "Todo se solucionaría con una llamada, me permitiría su teléfono, debemos apresurarnos para que el autobús no salga con retraso."

-"Si claro Mason, pero…"

-"Debo llamar al laboratorio para saber que debemos hacer, si debemos volver, quedarnos aquí o no sé tal vez mandaran a alguien del laboratorio. Ya sabe cosas que nunca le dicen a uno hasta que echan a perder todo los de arriba." Al sentirse identificado con el problema del chico, le paso el aparato de teléfono, además pensaba que entre más rápido solucionara ese problema con el laboratorio, más pronto se normalizaría el servicio de autobuses, ni por un momento se dio cuenta que ya había aceptado que existía un laboratorio de investigación, un tal doctor Ford y algún burócrata que solucionaría el problema. "Gracias señor Cameo." Rápidamente el chico marco un número.

"Buenos días Cabaña del misterio. Aquí Wendy."

"Laboratorios Gravity, Señorita Corduroy? Como esta, soy yo Mason. Se encentra el doctor Ford o el Señor Stan, sino podría hablar con el encargado Alzamirano?

-"Hola Dipper que tal el viaje?... Qué es eso de laboratorios qué? No que odiabas tu nombre? Y que es ese tono?" Dijo la pelirroja confundida, pero sin dejar de ver la revista para adolescentes que estaba leyendo. Extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-"No ocurre nada malo, espero, pero para estar seguros ocupo hablar con un encargado, parece que tenemos problemas con el espcim… si con el cerdo." Dando un tono especialmente y preocupado a decir la parte de 'espécimen'.

-"Pato? Le ocurrió algo, se escapo. Qué pasa?"

-"Parece que los permisos de transporte no están en regla, le podrías preguntar al señor Stan sobre…", tapando el auricular se volvió a Cameo, moviendo la mano del auricular casi imperceptiblemente mientras Cameo estaba distraído. "Disculpe señor Cameo, que documentos faltan, ya sabe para transportar el espécimen hasta California."

-"Humm, déjame revisar" Mientras habría un voluminoso manual con el logo de la compañía: 'Reglamentos de transporte: animales de granja, mascotas, plantas y semillas'. "Bien seria el formulario SA-23E de transporte inter-estatal, y el Permiso NCC-1701 de la compañía." Dipper apunto ambos códigos en un block de post-its, mientras en del otro lado de la línea una confundida, pero despreocupada Wendy, sin apartar la vista de la revista que leía, sin moverse de la silla llamo a los tres por quienes había preguntado Dipper.

-"Que es esta conmoción tan temprano, no ves que estamos alistando el viaje." Dijo Stan al entrar en la cerrada tienda de recuerdos. "Además que haces aquí, por ahora estamos cerrados, no cuentan cómo horas extra, por cierto no dijiste que hoy tenias que tomar libre la mañana, algo de ir a hablar con tus maestros?" El último comentario hizo que, por un par de segundos, Wendy dejara de leer la revista, pero lo pensó mejor continuo leyendo el artículo sobre el álbum de recuerdo de la extrañamente desparecida banda 'Sev'ral Timez.'

-"El nuevo gerente me llamo por para hablar de la nueva administración." Dijo Wendy sin levantar la vista de su revista y sin mencionar nada de su cita en la preparatoria.

-"Si señor Pines, señor. Como ahora va a ser mi responsabilidad, creo que es importante el mantener el alto estándar de la Cabaña del Misterio." Dijo Soos entrando a la tienda, con su acostumbrada camiseta y shorts, pero con el característico fez, regalo del anciano, con el dibujo de un pez. Y por alguna razón se había puesto un parche en un ojo y lo cambiaba de uno al otro, pensando que sería más misterioso un tuerto derecho o uno izquierdo.

-"Que pasa con los chicos, ni siquiera deben haber salido del estado." Decía Ford quitándose unos gruesos guantes aislantes y limpiándose, con poco éxito, unas manchas de aceite de la cara.

-"No sé exactamente qué pasa. Pero parece que es sobre un problema con Pato. Y Dipper está hablando extraño."

-"Como extraño?" dijeron los dos ansíanos a la vez con un tono preocupado.

-"Me hablo como si estuviese haciendo una cita al dentista, además me llamo Señorita Corduroy, que recuerde nunca me han dicho así, y pregunto por el Doctor Ford, el Señor Stan o el encargado Alzamirano, y diciendo que este es el laboratorio Gravity y que Pato es un espécimen o algo así. Eso en serio es extraño? Y más aun dijo que era Mason Pines, la única vez que oí que le dijeron así, casi le dio uno de sus ataques de nervios." Continuo la chica ligeramente intrigada, para luego volver leer la explicación del manager Bratsman, sobre la disolución de 'Sev'ral Timez' debido a 'diferencias artísticas entre sus integrantes' y 'una necesidad de los integrantes por volver a su vida normal y derecho a su anonimato.'

-"El encargado Alzamirano, eso suena bien, aunque gerente Alzamirano suena mejor…", Dijo Soos dejando el parche y jugando con su fez. "O el nuevo Señor misterio…" dejo de poner atención en los demás, mientras tenía una seria discusión interna sobre cómo debería hacerse llamar de ahora en adelante.

-"Doctor Ford? Es raro, el chico nunca me ha dicho así."

-"Señor Stan, y según dices se llamo a si mismo Mason Pines…?" Por un momento Stan se puso en su 'pose de pensar' sosteniendo su barbilla en una mano, mientras sostenía el brazo en el otro a nivel del pecho, de repente abrió los ojos al comprender lo que pasaba. Parecía estar aguantando las lagrimas de la emoción, dando una palmada abandonando su pose, lo que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes. Cambiando su normal y gruñona expresión por una de felicidad, respondió a la pregunta que todos pensaban pero no habían formulado: "Que no lo entienden?" continuo, con ya con una sonrisa de orgullo. "El chico está dándonos una señal, vaya pillo."

-"Señal?" Acoto Ford.

-"Si algo paso, que no puede decir abiertamente porque no está solo." Se volvió hacia Wendy quien casi terminaba el artículo. "Eso fue lo único que dijo el chico, o dijo algo mas o escuchaste algo más?"

-"Si oí a alguien hablando de formularios de códigos y letras raros. Y de transportar no se qué cosas interestatalmente." Dijo Wendy levantando la vista por un instante para inmediatamente proseguir con su lectura.

-"Eso es! Vaya pilluelo, me hace sentir orgulloso, todo lo que dijo y en frente de alguien que no quiere que se entere, pequeño sinvergüenza." Dijo Stan mientras su sonrisa se marcaba más. Cosa que sorprendió y altero a los presentes.

-"Stanley podrías compartir lo que sabes, entre los que no tenemos idea de lo que hablas?" Dijo Ford molesto, pero ya más tranquilo con respecto a sus sobrinos.

-Si señor Pines, y que es esa escalofriante expresión?" Dijo Soos. Mientras Wendy volvía a ver al grupo con lo que casi podrían llamar interés.

-"Para ponerlo fácil, creo que en algún lugar, una estación o algo así, están impidiendo que Pato siga el viaje, pero parece que al pilluelo se le ocurrió algo, nos dijo que necesita ciertos papeles. Además que es un 'algo' relacionado con Pato y un laboratorio, el pequeño truhán nos dio toda la información que podríamos ocupar. Esta como preparando a una víctima, eh digo un cliente. Me recuerda a mi mismo de joven." El resto de los presentes volvió a ver al anciano estafador con distintos grados de incredulidad en sus rostros.

-"Dame ese teléfono Wendy." Dijo mientras estiraba la mano hacia la pelirroja.

-"Halo Stan al habla?"

-"O señor Stan, perdone que lo moleste, se que recién nos machamos del laboratorio Gravity esta mañana, pero tenemos problemas parece que los documentos para transportar el espécimen, este… si a Pato, no llegaron a la estación de transbordo. Y No nos permiten seguir con el esp… Pato a California." Dijo su sobrino desde el otro lado de la línea.

-"Valla pillo, es lo que pensé. No les permiten llevar a Pato en el autobús luego el transbordo, están en alguna estación entre aquí y la línea estatal." Dijo Stan mientras tapaba el auricular con una mano." Sabía que ese pilluelo tenia madera para estas cosas." Dijo con orgullo.

-"Bien Stanley convertiste a tu sobrino en un estafador, estarás contento." Dijo, ligeramente molesto su hermano Ford.

-"Ni que se diga! Esperaba muchas cosas del pilluelo, pero me sorprende. Y no fue que lo "convirtiera", el poder estafar es un don. Solo le mostré como utilizarlo." Dijo el anciano hinchando el pecho con orgullo, pero acabando con un acceso de tos. "Ahora veamos que se le ocurrió al pilluelo." Acabo cerrando ojo.

-"Y que podemos hacer Mason?" Pregunto en tono formal al teléfono.

-"Según el Gerente Cameo, de la estación de transbordo" decía Dipper mientras ojeaba el post-it con los códigos de los permisos que requerían para continuar el viaje. "No se presentaron ni el formulario SA-23E de transporte interestatal, ni el Permiso NCC-1701 de la compañía de transporte… Si entiendo todos los trámites están listos, pero entonces que pudo haber pasado… Si eso podría ser… Podría preguntarle al encargado… Si tranquilice al Dr. Ford, estoy seguro que nadie ha identificado al cerdo o sepan del valor industrial de su carne." Decía Dipper al teléfono tomando pausas mientras hablaba, poniendo la expresión de quien escucha, simulando una conversación por teléfono en parte para que lo escuchara Cameo y en parte para indicarle a su tío que hacer.

Poniendo la mano en el auricular del teléfono, de la misma forma que antes, dejando que su tío escuchara la conversación.

-"Si entiendo Mason." Mientras tanto Stan entro en su modo estafador, creía entender cuál era la idea de Dipper. "Soos y Ford busquen estos documentos, pasándoles una nota donde estaban los códigos que había dicho su sobrino, creo que pueden encontrarlos con la computadora… tal vez, entre más nítidos y grandes mejor, y si están fotografías de los originales sin usar sería excelente, pero estamos con prisas así que cualquiera sirve, como sea dense prisa y recuerden las fotografías deben ser recientes y de los originales. Tu eres bueno, con las computadoras, Soos y Ford, aunque esta oxidado, es un cerebrito, te puede dar una mano." Dijo cerrando un ojo a su hermano, mientras ambos salían de la tienda y entraban en el cuarto que servía como oficina, donde estaba la única computadora de la cabaña. "Wendy ve a la trastienda y trae mi maletín de herramientas, el café, por favor no toques el negro." La chica cerró su revista y con una cara algo aburrida se levanto y salió de la tienda. "Recuerda querida, no toques el negro y trae el café."

-"En serio están las copias de los documentos en el archivo." decía Dipper en voz alta, confirmando las suposiciones de Stan. "Pero que podríamos hacer con eso… podría ser pero el autobús está por salir de la estación." Dando un instante de silencio como si escuchara a su interlocutor y volviendo a ver a Cameo. "No sé, es una persona ocupada, le preguntare si puede hablar con usted señor Stan."

"Bien hecho chico ahora déjamelo a mí, lo has hecho bien para ser un aficionado. Pero es hora de que salga el profesional. Déjamelo un momento se sentirá como si fuera una langosta y lo fueran cocinar vivo, y tú fueras de la protectora de animales. Veras como tu viejo tío no ha perdido su toque mágico." Dijo Stan despidiéndose de su sobrino mientras tomaba pose como un ejecutivo en una oficina.

-"Gerente Cameo, pregunta el señor Stan si podría darle unos minutos para conversar y lograr solucionar este lio." Dijo Dipper. Mientras que Cameo pesaba que si en verdad lo mejor era hablar con un adulto responsable y a cargo.

-"Sera un placer, pero debe darse prisa el autobús sale en 10 minutos." Aun con eso extendió la mano recibiendo el teléfono.

-"Hola el gerente Cameo al habla"

-"O Señor Cameo, le habla el Gerente Stan de laboratorios Gravity. Disculpe todos los inconvenientes, ya tengo a mi asistente y al señor Alzamirano, averiguando que fue lo que paso con esos documentos. Espero que podamos encontrar como solucionar este problema a tiempo para que sigan el viaje a California. Pero lo más importante es que el espécimen debe seguir su viaje sin demora. no sabe el problema que puede causarnos y la pérdida monetaria que nos puede provocar…" Mientras el anciano hablaba en un tono cordial, con obvios deseos de ayudarlo a evitar cualquier problema o demora en el servicio de autobuses. Las ideas "demanda por incumplimiento", "culpable de provocar daños a los pasajeros", "bancarrota" y "despido" misteriosamente aparecieron en la mente de Cameo, mientras su distinguido interlocutor decía que tenían que solucionar sin demora el problema de transportar al "espécimen", claro, con el mayor sigilo.

Stan seguía comentando con Cameo sobre las múltiples veces que habían tenido problemas judiciales con terceros por causa del espionaje industrial, además de lo agradecidos que estaban por la ayuda del personal de la compañía de autobuses, en especial con el Gerente Cameo." En alguna parte de la mente de Cameo, el hecho de que supieran su nombre le preocupo casi al punto del pánico. Mientas Dipper miraba como el gerente de la estación empezaba a ponerse pálido, manteniendo una sonrisa boba y sin dejar de platicar "normalmente" con tío Stan, decidió era el momento.

-"Y que tal si envían una copia de los documentos y presentamos los originales en la siguiente estación?"

Para Cameo de repente el chico parecía el ángel salvador, con aureola y alas incluidas, que le permitirá mantener su empleo, evitar una demanda y posiblemente cargos criminales.

-"No es como si pudiésemos o quisiéramos dejar el autobús de aquí a la siguiente estación. Además le daríamos tiempo al personal del laboratorio de enviar las copias de los documentos oficiales, mientras el autobús esta de camino y con eso ya todo estaría en regla. Y Señor Cameo podría hacer su trabajo, el autobús partiría según el horario y el gerente de la próxima estación se encargaría del papeleo."

Cameo escucho al chico, pero lo único que entendió fue 'Así todo el lio legal será responsabilidad del Gerente Hudson, de la estación de Medford, y yo no habría hecho más que ayudar a la gente del laboratorio. Claro entonces no tendrían nada en contra mía si esto va a un tribunal.'

-"Pues claro Mason, esa es una idea muy buena, se nota que eres un chico listo, pero para eso debo de tener una copia de los documentos, con una copia y el sello de esta estación, tendrás el permiso de llevar al cer… al especi… a Pato hasta la siguiente estación." Ya más tranquilo le comunico la idea de Mason al señor Stan.

-"Jejeje ese chico vale oro." decía Stan por la línea. "Es un genio como su tío." Sin especificar cual tío. "Ya están buscando esos papeles, cuando los traigan le enviare una fotografía. Sera eso suficiente señor Cameo?" Mientras Soos y Ford salían de la oficina con varias impresiones a color y Wendy entraba en la tienda sosteniendo un maletín café con la mano izquierda, mientras movía los dedos de la derecha como si estuvieran entumecidos, mirado casi con odio al anciano en el teléfono. Cubriendo el auricular primero se dirigió a Wendy: "Te dije que no tocaras la negra, jejeje. Todos caen en el truco." Tomando las impresiones que traía Soos sin decir nada y ojeándolas. "Si esto bastara si no se ponen muy delicados."

Quitando la mano del auricular para hablar con el gerente continúo. "Pues bien señor Cameo parece que arreglamos este problema, me dicen que ya encontraron las copias pronto las tendré en mis manos, ahora cuanto falta para la salida del autobús según el horario?, Recuerde no queremos que algo parezca fuera de lo normal. Ademas usted sabe algunas veces se pueden tardar el departamento de archivo."

-"Muchas gracias señor Stan, es un peso que me quita de encima." Decía Cameo y, según pensaba Dipper, estaba en verdad agradecido por evitarle el problema o al menos el pasarlo al siguiente gerente en la ruta del autobús. "Deberían seguir el viaje a California en 10 minutos, aunque podría darle unos cuantos minutos más, si necesitan y sin que nadie sospeche. Por favor envíe la imagen por correo a M_GCameo , estaré esperándola."

-"M_GCameo , dice?" Repitió Stan en voz alta, pues le sonaba a idioma extranjero, pero al ver a Soos y este levantarle un pulgar entendió que, de alguna forma, para la gente de las computadoras estaba todo claro. "Si quiere espere en línea mientras me traen los documentos?"

-"No se preocupe Señor Stan, mientras usted me envía la imagen alistare el permiso para dejar al espe… al animal a cargo del joven Mason hasta la siguiente estación, muchas gracias por su tiempo y perdone los problemas." Dijo visiblemente aliviado. Pensando en cómo había logrado salvar su empleo, salvarse de una demanda y, aunque no sabía porque estaba casi seguro, de una estadía en la corte o peor aun en la cárcel.

-"Bien Sr. Cameo me permitiría hablar con Mason? Ese chico se supo desenvolver, merece que al menos le dé las gracias en nombre del laboratorio, no le parece?

-"Claro Sr. Stan, no faltaba más. Espero el correo con las imágenes y ya le paso a Mason." Dijo Cameo, sentándose con una expresión casi beatifica en el sillón de su escritorio, dándole el teléfono a Dipper.

-"Me sorprendes chico, esos papeles estarán listos de inmediato, eso se llama pensar rápido. Me pondré a alistarlos." Decía Stan mientras revisaba las impresiones de los formularios y abría su maletín café.

-"Muy bien señor Stan, esperare en la oficina del Gerente Cameo a que envíe las imágenes" Volviendo a ver, al ahora tranquilo gerente. "O habrá algún problema señor Cameo?"

-"No creo que esperemos mucho Mason, mientras desearías un refresco, tengo Pitt de naranja y de uva, quieres alguno?" mientras abría un pequeño refrigerador y tomaba una lata de Pitt Cola Diet de naranja.

-"Si claro cualquiera estaría bien, pero si tiene de uva sería fantástico." Dijo Dipper mientras terminaba la llamada con el 'laboratorio.'

Mientras en la Cabaña del Misterio, Stan estaba sentado en el escritorio con su maletín café haciendo una falsificación rápida, pero casi exacta de los papeles que Soos y Ford, según le habían dicho habían encontrado en 'Internet', pensando que quien sería el genio que había creado tal cosa, tan útil para hacer ese tipo de 'negocios.' A ojo había imitado ambos documentos y dibujado los sellos de correo, permisos estatales y de la compañía, cambiando donde decía 'Gallina de exhibición para feria Estatal. Appleton, Wisconsin' por 'Cerdo de compañía para el hogar. Piedmont, California'. Escribiendo imitando tanto la letra de imprenta y como la manuscrita los pesos y las descripciones de una desconocida gallina por lo que recordaba del cerdo. Y en el otro cambiando 'Ejemplar bovino, macho para crianza' por 'Ejemplar porcino, macho para mascota' con las mismas modificaciones a la descripción del animal. Demostrando la pericia de más de 50 años de falsificador. Mirando en una mano las impresiones que Soos y Ford habían conseguido y en la otra sus 'originales' dándoles el visto bueno.

-" Soos ahora como los enviamos esto a ese tal Cameo?"

-"Acaso no tiene correo electrónico Señor Pines?" con solo mirar al anciano, Soos noto que posiblemente era una pregunta tonta. "No se preocupe podemos conseguir un buzón de correo gratis por internet. Esta Coldmail, Landscape, Hurray hay muchos sitios de internet donde te dan uno gratis, casi sin preguntar. Por ejemplo mi correo es SoosQuestionJr y también tengo uno en Landscape JAlzamirano , ese uso para hablar con Melody." Termino sonriendo, el chico gordito mientras empezaba a rellenar el formulario para MrPinesMrQuestion en "

-"Espera Soos…" los instintos de toda una vida de estafador le advertían algo a Stan, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Para llegar a ser un estafador, aun vivo en sus setentas, había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos. "Quieres decir que las compañías tienen sus propias direcciones como ese tipo Cameo que tenía una que terminaba en ?" Dijo mirando a la confundida expresión del nuevo encargado.

-"Pues ahora todas las compañías tienen un domi… una dirección de correo electrónico propia así como ese gerente, como trabaja para autobuses Speedy Beaver, su dirección indica que es de la compañía." Aclaro Soos.

-"O ahí está el truco no había pensad en eso." Dijo Stan, mientras ponía cara de preocupación, Soos terminando de escanear los recién terminados originales. Lo miraba a punto de preguntar qué clase de truco.

-"Casi no me di cuenta, pero según cree ese tipo Cameo, Pato y los permisos son de un laboratorio llamado Gravity, así que si el mensaje le llega con una dirección que no sea del laboratorio podría sospechar algo." Concluyo Stan mirando a Ford, a quien tampoco se le ocurría como podrían solucionar ese último detalle.

-"Lo siento hermano, pero eso es muy posterior a mi tiempo y aun no me he puesto al día en muchas cosas, si Fiddleford estuviera aquí… Pero da lo mismo, no sé que podríamos hacer." Respondió Ford a la pregunta implícita de su hermano.

-"Ya veo ustedes dicen que la dirección debería ser de Laboratorios Gravity o algo así?." dijo Soos captando al fin el problema. "Hmm no se si podría servir pero he estado trabajando en mi nuevo puesto." Dijo mientras tecleaba una dirección en la computadora. Al teclear la dirección apareció una fotografía de la Cabaña del misterio con el logo 'MISTERY SHACK'. "Pensé que lo primero que debía hacer era modernizar un poco a la Cabaña del Misterio. Así que compre el dominio, o sea la dirección, , si pensara como el señor Pines podría poner el encabezado del correo algo así como laboratorio Microbiology Solutions Gravity Falls. Claro es difícil pensar como el Sr. Pines." Soos se quedo callado el ver como ambos ancianos lo miraban. "Wow pero si pensé como el señor Pines." Dijo sonriente, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-"Cada vez me convenzo mas de que escogí bien al nuevo encargado de la cabaña." Dijo Stan sin ocultar su buen humor. Lo que provoco que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad, rodada por la mejilla de Soos. "Déjame preparar algo mas entonces." Dijo mientras se ponía a trabajar de nuevo con las herramientas de su maletín café.

-"Que espera señor Generante es usted quien debe enviar las imágenes!" concluyo Wendy.

Dipper llevaba por la mitad su refresco de uva, nunca pensó que ser estafador pudiera ser tan estresante, pero de alguna forma se sentía tranquilo esperando unas falsificaciones en la oficina de un servidor público, sabía que el tío Stan no lo decepcionaría. Mientras miraba el reloj de pared y el Gerente Cameo imprimía del permiso de transporte hacia la siguiente estación sonó la alarma de la computadora que indicaba un nuevo correo.

Cameo reviso las imágenes provenientes de JAlzamirano . Con un logo que hacia recordar las clases de química, que sería el logo del laboratorio y en letras grandes "Microbiology Solutions Gravity Falls." Imprimió las imágenes. El permiso estampo la fecha y su firma, junto al sello de la estación en todos los papeles. Alistándolos para Dipper y en un sobre.

"Ya con esto tu, la chica y el cerdo tienen el pase libre a la siguiente estación, Mason." Dijo Cameo entregándole el sobre, mientras Dipper acababa su bebida y desechaba la lata. Saliendo ambos de la oficina, Dipper se detuvo en la tienda de la estación mientras pensaba en comprar un cuaderno, se decidió a hacerlo, pero antes de sacar el dinero de pagar Cameo intervino.

"Un cuaderno bien no te preocupes Mason, eso es de cortesía de la casa." Dijo Cameo tomando además un lapicero y una burbuja de nieve, ambos con el logo de Speedy Beaver, y el menaje 'Visite Oregón'. "Esto también es por ayudar con este lio Mason."

-"Gracias, pero creo que tampoco ha pagado el costo de llevar a pato, debería de comprar otro pasaje?"

-"No eso también irá por cuenta de la compañía, mejor echémosle tierra a todo este asunto." Deteniéndose en la taquilla y tecleando un código en la registradora y dándole un tiquete recién impreso a Dipper.

Llegando a la entrada del autobús apenas un par de minutos fuera de la hora prevista Cameo le mostro los documentos al chofer, quien de mala cara acepto meter al cerdito y los niños en la última fila de asientos. Mientras marcaba los tres tiquetes.

-"Deberán conseguir una correa y un collar para su mascota, pero por el momento lo dejare pasar. Si prometes conseguirlos en la próxima estación, Mason." Dijo cerrando un ojo cómplice, seguro que eso serviría para mantener al espécimen oculto y que en laboratorios Gravity olvidaran los problemas que había causado.

-"Mabel, ya te había dicho, te había que ponerle collar a Pato." Dijo Dipper a su hermana mientras entraban al autobús.

-"Si Dip, perdona creo que cause un gran lío." Dijo la chica sonriente, al notar el giño de su hermano. Mientras se dirigirían a la última fila de asientos. Y se acomodaban en ellos junto a Pato.

-"Que fue todo eso Dipper Pines." susurro la chica a su hermano, justo en el momento en que el autobús arrancaba. "Que todo se soluciona por una correa y un collar, que son esos papeles y porque ese hombre te hablaba tan tranquilo y te llamaba Mason?"

Dipper miro a su hermana pensando que merecía una explicación de todo el asunto y además que debía saber cómo comportarse con el 'espécimen', pero también noto como atraían la atención de los demás pasajeros y las 'buenas personas' solían tener buenos oídos y buenas y comunicativas bocas.

-"Por el momento solo trata a pato como de costumbre, te explicare todo en la siguiente parada."

Le susurro a su hermana tras revisar el itinerario del viaje y notar que la siguiente paradera en un aparcadero para descansar del viaje, estirar las piernas, usar el baño o comer algo.

-"Prometido." dijo Mabel, estirando el dedo meñique y haciendo que Dipper lo sujetara con el suyo, para luego apartar el problema de su cabeza mientras acomodaba a Pato. Sacando un par de madejas de hilo y agujas para iniciar un nuevo suéter. "Crees que permita un suéter en vez de un lazo y un collar, no creo que a Pato le guste andar con collar." Dijo sonriente como si el problema de hacia unos momentos no hubiera ocurrido nunca.

-"Mejor será conseguir esa correa, es mejor no tentar mucho nuestra suerte Mabel." Dijo Dipper, volviendo al ver la imagen que se había vuelto parte de lo 'normal' en su vida: su hermana tejiendo con un somnoliento Pato al lado, sin darse cuenta la imagen le saco una sonrisa tranquila. "Seguramente en la siguiente parada podremos encontrar algo que sirva como correa y como collar." Pero mirando la cara tranquila de su hermana agrego. "Aunque no creo que se molesten si lleva también un suéter, y la correa y collar serian solo para cando estemos fuera del autobús." Con lo que se gano una de las hermosas sonrisas de su querida hermana.

Tomando el cuaderno y el lápiz obsequios de Cameo empezó lo que sería su primer Diario.

Casi una hora después llegaron al paradero, era el clásico paradero de carretera, una estación de gasolina, una tienda de conveniencia y un 'restaurante.' Los gemelos esperaron a que se vaciara el autobús para bajar junto con pato, al pasar junto al chofer este le indico que el animal debía de hacer sus necesidades o el mismo los pondría a limpiar el autobús. Mientras Mabel y Pato lo esperaban fuera, Dipper reviso la tienda de conveniencia, no se sorprendió mucho en encontrar una correa para perros del tamaño adecuado, pero no logro encontrar ningún collar del ancho del cuello del cerdo. Pensando cada problema a su tiempo compro la correa.

-"Encontré esto, pero con el collar no hubo suerte." Dijo mostrando a su hermana la correa barata que acababa de comprar.

-"Oh Dipper, Dipper que acaso no has aprendido a confiar en tu hermana, Dip?" Dijo dándole unas palmaditas a su maleta donde tenía los implementos de costura.

-"Como tu digas Mabel." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa de circunstancias, sabiendo que ante ese alegato no podría decir nada y, recordando, que más de una vez su hermana le había sorprendido resolviendo algo que le parecía insoluble. "Pero…" dijo indicando el 'restaurante.' "… no creo que dejen entrar a pato, por mas permiso que nos diera ese gerente." No se había dado cuenta que Mabel ya había sacado sus agujas y empezaba el rápido movimiento de manos tejiendo algo.

-"Solo dame unos minutos y todo estará listo Dip, Recuerda soy la gemela Alfa." Dijo la chica sonriendo concentrada en su tejido. "Ve entrando y pídeme un pedazo de pastel mientras, termino esto."

El chico dejo a su hermana en la entrada tomo asiento y ojeando el menú pidió un pedazo de pastel de limón, el de manzana se había acabado, para Mabel mientras a él se le antojaron unos waffles. No bien habían servido el pedido cuando Mabel entro tranquilamente con los ojos desorbitados mirando su trozo de pastel y la pila de waffles que Dipper se preparaba para engullir.

-"Todo listo, Dip. Ahí afuera hay un amarradero para mascotas así que deje a Pato amarrado, estará bien, es un buen chico." Dijo sentándose y empezando con su pastel. "Ahora bien 'señor te lo diré después' que fue todo eso en la estación?" Dijo señalando al chico con su tenedor y un trozo de pastel. Así mientras iban desapareciendo los waffles, Dipper trato de explicarle lo mejor que podía lo ocurrido en la estación, la participación de sus amigos del pueblo, y el trato que había conseguido con Cameo.

-"Bien creo que lo entiendo. Que tío Stan hizo uno de sus trucos con esos papeles, pero como llegaran los papeles a tiempo a la próxima estación, nadie tiene auto y además no creo que vuelvan a aceptar las copias, por más que Tío Ford se haga pasar por investigador. Ya no va a servir. Y como te atreviste a decir que la carne de Pato era para comer, eres un insensible Dip." Termino molesta.

-"Sobre eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Nadie se atrevería a siquiera morder a Pato." La tranquilizo su hermano. "Pero la mayoría lo que piensa al ver un cerdo es tocino con patas." Lo que hizo que su hermana le diera una mirada enojada y mascara con fuerza el pastel. "Y sobre como llegaran los papeles tengo una idea…" Dijo pensativo. "Pero tengo que hablar con tío Ford."

Al terminar la segunda orden de waffles, Dipper, salió del comedor, comprando una manzana en el aparador, al salir vio a pato con su usual cara inocente y perdida, sentado en sus cuartos traseros con la correa amarrada a una baranda que indicaba su función para las mascotas y un chico aperezado vigilando al cerdo y dos perros mas, le echo una ojeada perdida mientras acariciaba a Pato y le daba la manzana. Ya de cerca noto una banda roja tejida en el cuello del cerdo, con 'PATO' escrito en letras azules. Sorprendiéndose de la rapidez del tejido de su hermana, puso la manzana frente al cerdo y siguió hacia el teléfono por monedas, que, anacrónicamente, tenía un mensaje encima con la leyenda 'En uso desde el 98'.

Sentía algo fuera de lugar, pero no le dio importancia, muchos le habían dicho que era algo paranoico como para ignorarlo. Y olvido esa sensación. Al escuchar el tono de llamada por el auricular, metió su única moneda de 25₵ en el aparto y marco a la Cabaña del Misterio. Pero diferencia de la vez anterior tuvo que dejar sonar el teléfono varias veces.

-"Cabaña del misterio Soo… Cabaña del misterio el Señor Misterio al Habla." Respondió Soos.

-"Hey Soos, soy yo Dipper. Como va todo?." Dijo ya usando el tono de siempre.

-"Hola amigo que tal fue todo ese lio, lograron seguir el viaje?"

-"Si todo va bien Soos, cada vez más en tu puesto como encargado de la Cabaña?"

-"Si no se porque pero desde esta mañana el señor Stan parece tenerme más confianza y solo dice que siga mis instintos, aunque no sé muy bien a que se refiere. Algo sobre tu llamada no se que dije que le gusto o algo así, creo."

-"Me alegra. Es algo que mereces. Siempre has sido parte de la cabaña y de la familia, Soos." Escucho como al otro lado su amigo se conmovía, aunque no había dicho más que la verdad.

-"Amigo, desde hace años, desde niño que estoy aquí trabajando para el señor Pines, bien ahora los señores Pines. Pero tu tío Stan ha sido más que un jefe gruñón y desagradable para mí. Y el señor Ford, aunque no lo conozco tanto, también es un gran hombre, o dime puedes pensar en alguien que sepa más de lo oculto y misterioso que él? Decir que me sorprendieron con su propuesta, es poca cosa, y me han estado enseñando el negocio. Algo así como un curso rápido de cómo manejar la Cabaña, en especial el señor Stan." Dipper no podía imaginar en cómo serían unos cursos rápidos de estafa y engaño o de parasicología y metafísica, pero si alguien podría darlos eran sus tíos.

-"Es más complicado de lo que te podrías imaginar, algo de billeteras con pies y turistas que quieren ver cosas, que no deben ser cosas demasiado reales como gnomos o Gremloblins, pero si lo suficientemente extraño para que sea sorprendente y creíble, por cierto he hablado con Jeff, ya sabes hombre pequeño de barba y gorro puntiagudo, y él me dijo que por las suficientes mariposas me daría una mano, y toda ayuda es bienvenida. Así creo que entre yo y Wendy podemos mantener esto a flote. Ya hable con Melody, se alegro mucho, y dijo que vendría durante sus vacaciones a ayudarme." Dipper noto como la voz de su amigo sonaba más animada cada vez que hablaba con él, había empezado a tener, o mostrar, más confianza desde el día en que tío Stan lo había convertido en el heredero de la Cabaña del Misterio, el siguiente Señor Misterio. Además sinceramente pensaba que si alguien merecía heredar la cabaña ese era Soos. El los había acompañado, instigado o solo estado presente en muchas de sus aventuras del verano desde la bella y mentalmente desequilibrada Giffany, la pelea con el mecha Gedeón, la partida de globnar, incluso en la invasión de la cabaña por los del gobierno. De repente volvió a ver al chico que cuidaba las mascotas, identificando al fin esa sensación que había dejado pasar.

-"Me alegro mucho Soos, pero estoy en un teléfono de monedas y no sé muy bien como sirva esto, y es urgente que hable con el tío Ford." Dijo apremiante, pensado más en la reacción, o la falta de reacción del chico al llevarle la manzana al cerdo, y además en verdad no sabía cuánto duraría la moneda.

-"Esos recuerdo solían durar unos 5 minutos, dependiendo de la moneda." Dijo mientras se apresurada. "Si amigo perdona voy a llamar al señor Ford." Dipper escucho como dejaba el teléfono en algo y se marchaba llamando al tío Ford. Pronto alguien tomo el teléfono.

-"Dipper?." Escucho la taimada y firme voz de su tío.

-"Tío Ford? Perdón por todo el lio de más temprano, pero era una emergencia."

-"No te preocupes muchacho, ya eso está hecho. Pero aun así me gustaría platicar contigo de lo que son las malas influencias, pero dejemos eso para otro momento, dice Soos que estas con poco tiempo."

-"Nunca había usado un teléfono de monedas y no sé cuando dure la llamada." Cambiando su tono a un tono de negocios continúo. "Tío Ford es sobre los papeles, los ocupo en la próxima estación de trasbordo y sé que nadie de la cabaña podría tráemelos, pero tengo una idea. Ocupo que me hagas un par de favores."

El silencio al otro lado de la línea le indico que su tío había entendido y esperaba para oír lo que tenía que decir.

-"Tío Ford, toma los papeles y ponlos en un lugar donde nadie entre, puede ser en la nuestra habitación o en la nave espacial o en donde quieras, pero además quiero que pongas un aviso en los económicos del 'Gravity Falls Gossiper'…" Mientras Dipper terminaba de hablar el comedor se empezó a vaciar y Mabel salió a recoger a Pato. Tomando la correa del cerdo, saludándolo sonriendo con el cerdo senado a su lado.

-"Hey Dip el autobús se marcha, apresúrate." Grito, mientras le daba un billete de un dólar al taimado vigilante y se dirigía al autobús. "Saluda al tío Ford de mi parte"

-"Bien muchacho, no entiendo muy bien, pero hare lo que me pides, no te preocupes." Dijo en su tono taimado su tío.

-"Gracias tío Ford. Es como una apuesta. Pero estoy seguro de ello."

-"Lo que digas muchacho, ahora mismo hare los arreglos, hasta pronto, por ahora cuelgo."

-"Hasta la noche tío Ford, nos volvemos a hablar al llegar a Piedmont." Noto como su hermana casi saltaba y señalaba en su dirección. "A si tío Ford saludos de Mabel a todos."

-"Si nos hablamos luego muchacho, dile hola a la pequeña de mi parte." El teléfono quedo mudo. Y mientras colgaba el auricular, Dipper, se preguntaba si todos los teléfonos a monedas duraban tanto, al notar que bajo el letrero de 'En uso desde el 98', un letrero más chico y en colores chillones decía 'Llamadas estatales gratis. Cortesía de Soda Pitt" y al lado otro letrero varias veces más grande "Soda Pitt is the Pitt", se sintió algo tonto, pero en vez de deprimirse por eso empezó a reírse de sí mismo y fue riendo hacia Mabel y el cerdo que lo esperaban en la entrada del autobús. Mientras Mabel lo miraba confusa por la aptitud de su hermano, según recordaba no era alguien que soliera riese solo.

Mientras el autobús salía de la estación el vigilante de mascotas saco un teléfono móvil.

-"Los tres sujetos siguen el viaje según lo esperado. Corto." Mientras el autobús salía del paradero y entraba en la carretera. Dipper estaba mirándolo, cuando se metió tras el edificio, la carretilla de un camión corto su línea de visión un instante y al recobrarla el chico había desparecido, ni siquiera pudo verlo en el pasillo tras el edifico del comedor que debía haber tomado.

-"Cual era el chiste dime Dip." Dijo su hermana al lado. En eso se dio cuenta que seguía riéndose de lo de la llamada gratis, hasta que la desaparición del chico de las mascotas lo había puesto a pensar.

-"No fue nada me reía de mi mismo, Mabel veras nunca había llamado por un teléfono de monedas y…" Empezó a contarle parte de lo ocurrido en el teléfono.

Mientras su hermana oía retazos de su conversación con Soos y su tío. No dejaba de pensar en cómo su hermano, el chico que antes empezaba a tartamudear cuando se daba cuenta de un pequeño error o al sentirse observado, nunca antes se habría reído de un error tan simple como ese. Pero por dentro ella se preguntaba si habría cambiado igual, si sería la misma Mabel. Tan infantil que casi causa el fin del mundo, por un berrinche.

"… y así la llamada era gratis y como no me fije en eso, hice correr al pobre Soos." termino la anécdota Dipper.

-"Pero dejaste la moneda en el aparato, así que no te salió gratis." Le dijo Mabel, inocentemente, mientras le sonreía, giñando el ojo. Lo que hizo que ambos gemelos estallaran en carcajadas. "Es cierto." Pensó Dipper. "Mabel se dio cuenta de ese detalle inmediatamente, y ni me había pasado por la cabeza." Antes de pensar más en el asunto y sin parar de reír junto a su gemela, no por primera vez, pensó en que tanto había cambiado ella.

Saco su recién iniciado Diario y paso a escribir la parte 'Problemas de Computadoras' ahora que había recordado a 'Giffany' y claro a 'Rudo McGolpes', mientras Mabel tomaba sus ajugas y continuaba con su tejido recostada en pato, y perdió la noción del tiempo mientras transcribía sus recuerdos de los extraños comportamientos de las computadoras en Gravity Falls, o no tan extraños tomando en cuenta como era todo en el pueblo. Si la gravedad a veces se desconectaba en el valle, tenían frecuentes visitas de viajeros en el tiempo o que un triangulo amarillo de otra dimensión quisiera dominar el mundo o más bien el universo, que de extraño había en que unos personajes digitales cobraran forma física? Poco a poco dejo de escribir y dejo volar un poco su mente por su memoria, creando teorías e ideas.

-"Que es eso de la los agentes del Tiempo que tanto farfullas?" Interrumpió Mabel.

-"Que dices?" quedo mirando a su hermana que se frotaba los ojos somnolienta, mientras se acomodaba en un dormido Pato.

-"Hace ya un rato que estas farfullando, parece que pensabas algo o no sé, pero estaba algo dormida, ahora te puse atención y dijiste cosas de agentes del gobierno, de Blendin y la gente del tiempo y el tipo de las mascotas." Decía Mabel preocupada. "Le hicieron algo a Pato?"

-"A Pato… no nada, no te preocupes por eso, Mabel." Desde hacía un tiempo, Dipper, se había dado cuenta de ese mal, o peligroso, habito. Aun se sentía incomodo al recordar como Wendy le había dicho que ella sabía lo de su 'enamoramiento' por ella, porque se la pasaba farfullando, mientras estaban juntos. Era una especie de tic nervioso pero, primero, era incomodo pensar que decía sus más íntimos pensamientos sin saberlo. Y segundo, era peligroso, solo pensar en que si decía algo, por ejemplo de la invocación de zombis, podría significar varias horas de explicaciones, o unas visitas al Siquiatra. O peor aún, podría recitar el conjuro y estar rodeado de zombis sin darse cuenta. Así que se habituó a literalmente morderse la lengua, mientras pensaba, para evitar decir algo sin querer. Los primeros días la punta de su lengua le ardía continuamente, pero poco a poco empezó a curar ese tic nervioso. Hasta el momento en que ya no se mordía la lengua y solo empezaba a farfullar cuando en verdad estaba sumido en algún pensamiento. Como era el caso ahora que se habían mezclado demasiadas cosas en su cabeza desde el incidente con Cameo y Pato, pasando por el tipo de las mascotas y, además, lo que le había pedido al tío Ford.

-"No no es dada Mabel, creo que Pato va a estar bien al menos hasta llegar a casa, hasta saber que opinan papa y mama tu amigo." Continúo luego de un momento.

-"Ya tengo un plan a prueba de fallas, voy a pedirles a Pato como regalo de cumpleaños." Dijo la chica sonriendo, segura de sí misma. "Ni papa, ni mama podrían negarme un regalo así de lindo." Continuo mientras acariciaba a un somnoliento Pato. Dipper tuvo que admitir que sus padres eran bastante suaves con respecto a Mabel, o que Mabel era lo suficientemente necia como para que ellos supieran lo inútil que sería ir en su contra. Pero de todas formas esta vez el haría más que simplemente mantenerse al margen, haría un esfuerzo junto a Mabel, eso era lo menos que le debía a su hermana. Aunque la mirada de Mabel cuando dijo su 'plan' no daba lugar a dudas que sería casi imposible para sus padres el negárselo. Mabel era asi cuando se le metía algo en esa cabecita no había nada que lo pudiera sacar.

-"Si ya verás que no se oponen… al menos no mucho a que pato viva con nosotros." Dijo con seguridad el chico.

"ESTACION DE MEDFORD EN 15 MINUTOS, REPITO ESTAREMOS LLEGANDO A LA ESTACIÓN DE MEDFORD, OREGON EN 15 MINUTOS." Dijo el chofer por el sistema de altavoces interno del autobús, para luego continuar con una selección de música estilo country suave.

-"Parece que hay que alistarse y recoger todo, en Medford debemos tomar el autobús interestatal a Sacramento." Decía Dipper, mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, y Mabel guardaba su tejido y demás enseres de costura en su maleta.

-"Ya no va a haber más problemas con Pato. Verdad Dip?" Dijo de repente una preocupada Mabel.

-"Creo que eso está solucionado, no puedo estar totalmente seguro, pero así lo creo." dijo Dipper, con cierto deje de su forma de ser indecisa y preocupada de hacia solo unos meses.

-"Si lo dices tú Dip, estoy segura que no habrá problemas!" Mabel sonrió al ver a su hermano, con una expresión de total confianza. Si algo había descubierto de su hermano ese verano, era que él era más confiable que su garfio volador. "Bien, pensó Mabel, quizás no tan confiable, pero casi."

-"Mabel, cuando lleguemos a Medford tenemos que ir a la oficina del gerente de la estación, antes de tomar el autobús interestatal, no olives ponerle la correa y el collar a Pato."

-"Lo hare solo porque tú dices que es necesario Dip." Continúo su hermana mirándolo con esa sincera y dulce mirada. "Pero a Pato no le gusta estar así."

-"Le pido disculpas a Pato, pero es necesario, si no usa el collar y la correa las cosas podrían ponerse… difíciles." Dijo Dipper, renovando un poco su autoconfianza, si alguien como ella confiaba tanto en él, era por algo y el debía estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

-"Escucha, Dipper. Cree en ti mismo. No en la yo que cree en ti, ni en el ti que cree en mí. Cree en el ti... y solo en ti!" Dijo de pronto Mabel para seguir alistando a Pato y su equipaje. Dejando mudo a su hermano por unos instantes, para luego volver a pensar si su hermana era en verdad un genio, una psíquica o solo tenía suerte.

Para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que no era un misterio que quisiera solucionar y que, para él, era mejor dejar a Mabel siendo Mabel, su amada hermanita. Mientras el autobús entraba a una ciudad mucho mayor que el pueblo de Gravity Falls, que acertadamente supuso seria Medford, encaminándose a un edificio varias veces más grande que la estación donde había conocido, y engañado, al gerente Cameo en la mañana.

El autobús entro en la estación y se estaciono. Los pasajeros empezaban a bajar, mientras los gemelos y el cerdo esperaron su turno ante la mirara incomoda del chofer. Al quedar solo ellos se encaminaron a la salida mientras bajaban el chofer los detuvo mientras revisaba el asiento que había usado pato para revisar si había dejado algún 'regalito' u otro desastre en su autobús volviendo en unos instantes con una cara ligeramente más tranquila.

-"Ve le dije que Pato es un cerdito educado." Le increpo Mabel, ligeramente molesta.

-"Disculpe señor." Intervino Dipper para evitar que el chofer le respondiera a su hermana. "Donde debo presentar esto?" mientras mostraba el documento sellado y firmado por el Gerente Cameo.

-"En la oficina del gerente Hudson, tienes que ir a la taquilla y de ahí a las oficinas, pero debes pedir permiso en la estación de seguridad." Dijo en tono indiferente el chofer, sin dejar de ver a la chica y al cerdo. "Entonces no lo atarazamos mas, gracias por el buen viaje, vamos Mabel, no olvides a Pato." Tomo camino hacia la zona de abordaje de la estación de autobuses seguido por Mabel y su inseparable mascota.

-"Esperen chicos." Los llamo el chofer. "Ese cerdo no puede salir del andén, o entrar a la sección de pasajeros, al menos no sin permiso del señor Hudson." Les dijo en un tono casi amable.

Dipper se quedo pensando un momento mientras Mabel tomaba la iniciativa encaminándose a unas butacas.

"Todo está bien Dip. Me quedare aquí con Pato y el equipaje mientras tu arreglas todo." Dijo sonriente, mientras volvía a su tejido. Sentada en una butaca con Pato a su lado y su equipaje en la butaca continua, mejor deja aquí tu equipaje, así estarás más cómodo hasta solucionar todo. Totalmente tranquila y confiada, sabía que en unos minutos su hermano, ella y Pato, podrían continuar el viaje de vuelta a su casa sin problemas.

-"Vuelvo en un momento entonces." Dijo el chico mientras se encaminaba a la taquilla y la estación de seguridad.

No tuvo problemas, la señorita de la taquilla de boletos amablemente le pregunto qué quería. Y mostrando el documento del señor Cameo y preguntando por el Gerente Hudson ella misma lo guio. Pasando por seguridad tomando un gafete de visitante con un collar de tela que se lo puso alrededor del cuello, y guiándolo por el área administrativa, solo para el personal de la estación. Mientras se encaminaba por los pasillos solo para el personal de la estación, siguiendo a señorita. Dipper, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que si el encargo que le había pedido su tío Ford había salido bien, y más aun si había acertado con su 'apuesta'.

La expendedora lo llevo al último piso de la central entraron en una oficina y lo dejo a cargo de la secretaria del gerente, que le pidió que sentarse a esperar al señor Hudson.

"Gerente Hudson un adolescente le busca…" Dijo con una voz casi maquinal la joven secretaria. "Sí señor, es por un trámite de transporte se animales… Sí señor." Volviéndose a Dipper agrego. "Mason verdad? El señor Hudson puede verte en este momento, tendrías la gentileza de pasar a su oficina?"

-"Gracias." Mientras se levantaba, quitándose la gorra y entraba a la oficina del Gerente. Esta era bastante más grande que la de Cameo, el señor Hudson esperaba tras un ordenado escritorio, Hudson era un hombre a finales de sus treinta o iniciando los cuarentas, o así juzgo el chico, de tono de piel oscura y en un cómodo traje de saco y corbata, a diferencia de el menos formal Cameo, el señor Hudson parecía tener más cuidado con su apariencia, por algo seria gerente de una subestación y no de una estación de transbordo, se dijo a si mismo Dipper.

-"Buenas tardes, eres Mason Pines, no?" Dijo el gerente en un tono que no sugería la necesidad de responder y de quien tiene mucho que hacer como para preocuparse por los problemas burocráticos de otros. Mientras revisaba el monitor de su computadora. "Parece que armaste un buen lio para el gerente Cameo." Miro de reojo a Dipper. "Espero ahora tengas listos los documentos."

-"Pues vera señor Hudson, digo Gerente." Dijo Dipper. Fingiendo un poco de incomodidad. "No tengo los documentos, no podían dármelos en el autobús por camino." Hecho que con su sonrisa en ese momento y modulando un poco la voz le parecía lo más lógico al Gerente. "Según se los enviarían directo aquí desde el laboratorio."

-"Es extraño no he recibido nada." Levantando el teléfono le hablo a su secretaria. "Ha llegado un paquete de laboratorios…" Miro la Pantalla de nuevo. "…Laboratorios Gravity?… Eso creía gracias." Volvió a ver al chico. "No tenemos ningún paquete de laboratorios Gravity. Y el autobús interestatal a California sale en 15 minutos." Miro a Dipper con cara de 'Que vas a hacer.'

-"Podría revisar si hay alguno de parte de Stanford Pines, Stan Pines, Dr. Pines, Dr. Ford o Jesús Alzamirano?" Respondió el chico. Y con un tono más de disculpa agrego. "Vera mi tío, digo el Dr. Ford es un poco, o más bien muy, cuidadoso con el espionaje industrial, no sé si el Gerente Cameo se lo comento." Mientras, escuchaba desde el otro lado del escritorio, Hudson asentía ligeramente. "Y podría ser que pensara que enviar algo en nombre del laboratorio atraería mucho la atención, incluso podría buscar algo de parte de Wendy Corduroy. Seguro encontrara los papeles bajo alguno de esos nombres."

-"Creo que entiendo, el Gerente Cameo me dio una explicación, no se detallo mucho digamos que se que ese cerdo es 'especial'…", mencionado especial como si fuera un personaje de alguna película de espías, mientras le pedía a su secretaria buscar bajo esos nombres. Mientras le ofrecía una silla a Dipper y se sentaba en su propio sillón. "Imagino que el Dr. Ford debe ser todo un personaje."

-"Es un genio, y usted sabe de genio a loco solo hay un poco." Dijo Dipper pensando "Si le dijera como es el tío Ford dudo que me creyera la mitad, o pensaría que soy el peor embustero de california, o que ocupo ayuda siquiátrica." Pero Hudson acepto el cometario mientras esperaba a su secretaria. Dipper sabía que no debía decir nada mas, ya él, con la ayuda y experiencia de su tío Stan, había dicho lo necesario para convencer y asustar lo suficiente a Cameo, y de seguro el mismo Cameo había puesto su grano de arena para hacer más intensa y creíble la historia, al contársela a Hudson, solo debía esperar y ver si al final había tenido razón, mientras más se tardaba la secretaria, mas se intranquilizaba y mas volvía a reflotar su antiguo carácter, casi estaba a punto de ponerse a sudar cuando tocaron la puerta.

La sonriente chica que le había recibido en la oficina minutos antes paso por la puerta con un sobre. De ahí en adelante los trámites fueron como deslizándose en mantequilla, Hudson reviso los documentos y luego tomo el permiso temporal de Transporte de Pato para copiar los datos a los formularios oficiales. Y luego le entrego a Dipper un permiso de transporte de mascotas desechando las copias que había recibido de Dipper, en regla con sellos de la estación y otro con un sello para el transporte interestatal entre Oregón y California de un Cerdo, macho, para compañía hogareña, con la palabra MASCOTA en mayúsculas y entre paréntesis y de nombre 'PATO'.

Sin apresurarse demasiado y con un sobre con los documentos oficiales y una etiqueta para ponerle en el collar a Pato, para evitar problemas con los siguientes transbordos de autobús, después de devolver el gafete de visitante en la oficina de seguridad, sin aminorar ni cambiar el paso dejo salir un suspiro contenido con toda la intranquilidad que había tenido por el cerdo de su hermana. Además se dio cuenta que aun llevaba al gorra bajo el brazo, la gorra de Wendy, con forro de piel muy cómoda si estabas en una montaña pero ya en la ciudad y a finales del verano sentía el cabello húmedo y era caliente. Dipper bajo el paso mientras veía la gorra. "Podría decir que ella fue mi primer amor, o solo que me impresiono? Bien ya es historia, es una gran amiga mejor quedar así. " Por un ínstate pensó en que esa gorra significaba más que solo un regalo, más que solo Wendy, si bien era un recuerdo importante, de alguien que esperaba volver a ver. Esa gorra significaba todo el verano, verla era recordar ese verano. Que más parecía una novela de fantasía o de horror que la realidad. Podía recodar todo: sus nuevos amigos, su nuevo tío, sus aventuras, sus desventuras, los momentos de alegría, los de tristeza, los de pánico, esa gorra le recordaba a Bill, y si intento de dominación universal, a los viajeros del tiempo, a los agentes del gobierno, el ovni bajo Gravity Falls, un sinfín de recuerdos que estaba plasmando en su nuevo diario. Sin darse cuenta había entrado en el andén y se encaminaba a las butacas donde Mabel seguía dirigente con su tejido, con el pequeño cerdito sentado a su lado.

-"Hola Dip. Tienes cara de estas pensando mucho." Lo saludo su hermana. Ella no pregunto si había solucionado el problema de Pato, simplemente sabía, confiaba, que su hermano había solucionado todo.

-"Recordaba más que pensaba Mabel." Dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para no alzar la voz, por el momento el andén del autobús estaba desierto solo con su hermana y Pato. "No dejo de maravillarme de todo lo que paso este verano, es una historia que no tiene fin, cambio como entendía todo."

-"Pero el verano si Dip." Dijo su hermana algo triste. "Y si ahora estoy con un poco de miedo sobre la secundaria, pero estarás conmigo y eso me da ánimos." Mientras le tomaba la mano a su hermano y la apretaba cariñosamente.

-"Tú misma lo dijiste Mabel 'Siempre seremos los gemelos del misterio'." Antes que se pudiera dar cuenta los brazos de Mabel lo rodearon, tirando de él con tanta fuerza que casi lo hace caer.

-"Eres el tipo listo más tonto que conozco Dipper Pines." Dijo sosteniendo las lágrimas la chica.

-"Y tú eres la cabeza de calabaza más genial del mundo Mabel Pines." Le respondió su hermano abrazándola, a su vez con fuerza.

-"Dip cuidado me haces daño." Decía Mabel animada y sonriente. Pero en verdad no había pensado con que su hermano pudiese tener tanta fuerza. Aun así sin amagos para soltarse de entre los brazos del gemelo menor. "No te pongas tan sentimental, o en serio me vas a romper las costillas." Empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-"Hey Mabel, no lo hagas sabes que tengo muchas coquillas." Decía el chico retorciéndose y liberando un poco la presa de sus brazos alrededor de la niña. Mientras un animado Pato se le unía poniendo su cabeza entre las de ambos."Avísame antes del el próximo penoso abrazo familiar Mabel"

-"Nop, Dip. Eres listo, pero despistado y ya es tiempo que descubras cuando es hora de un penoso abrazo familiar"

-"Sera mejor que comamos algo Mabel." Dijo Dipper luego de recuperase de la risa y pasar un tiempo disfrutando de la compañía de su hermana. "Serán varias horas en el autobús por la carretera interestatal, y no hay mas paradas hasta Sacramento y cuando llegamos ahí ya será muy entrada la noche."

-"Pero no puedo dejar a Pato solo, se pondría triste." Respondió ella. "Porque no vas y traes algo para los tres? Pato también tendrá hambre."

-"Quieres algo en especial?" dijo el chico levantándose.

-"Tú sabes lo que me gusta además, no creo que haya mucho para escoger Dip." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Y se que sabes que a pato le gustan las manzanas." Dijo cerrándole un ojo. Dipper se puso algo rojo."Creíste que no me di cuenta? En el paradero, además estaba ese chico raro."

-"Si bien iré a ver que hay para los tres y lo traeré aquí Mabel, cuida de las cosas." Dijo mientras acomodaba la gorra de leñador en su equipaje. Daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la cafetería de la estación.

Mabel se dio cuenta que su hermano no le importo el dejar la marca que le daba su apodo visible, tapada solo por el flequillo de su cabello, lo miro un instante hasta que desapareció en la cafetería, sin parar de tejer. "Sabes Pato, creo que Dipper no se ha dado cuenta que el verano no solo cambio a como el mira al mundo, no se da cuenta que él es el diferente." Dijo al ver la actitud de su hermano.

Mabel no se equivocaba, mientras Dipper recorría la cafetería mirando la comida que le podía llevar a su hermana y la poca variedad de esta. Luego de pensarlo tomo un emparedado de pollo para él, Mabel no le perdonaría el comer jamón frente a Pato, una ensalada para Mabel, ella no se comería a ningún 'Familiar' de Pato con pato cerca. Un par de latas de Soda Pitt, pensando en cuando volvería a tomar esa soda, única de esa área de Oregón.

Mientras se decidía porque ensalada llevarle a Mabel, entraron a tropel los pasajeros de algún autobús llevándose todas las ensaladas. Pero uno de los encargados de la cafetería dijo que estarían listas en unos minutos que si deseaba podría esperar. Decidió esperar he ir al baño mientras eso.

Ya en el baño mientras se lavaba las manos noto un reflejo azul en la pared y sintió un olor conocido, a quemado. No le extraño era algo que había estado esperando. Mientras movía sus manos bajo el chorro de aire del secador. Escucho unos pasos y detrás de él alguien dijo.

-"Hola Pines."

-"Blendin?" Respondió Dipper mientras se daba la vuelta tranquilamente, ofreciendo la mano en forma de saludo. "Es un gusto volver a verte amigo, me preocupe por ti cuando Bill desintegro al Bebe del Tiempo." Mientras la cabeza y manos de un hombre no muy alto y algo relleno flotaban en el aire. "Sera mejor que hagas algo con eso." Dijo Dipper señalando diversos lugares, incluso el cabello de la cabeza flotante, que echaban pequeñas columnas de humo. "Ah y gracias por el favor."

El contorno alrededor del la cabeza y las manos cambio presentando imágenes de una calle en alguna zona suburbana, una pared pintada como un gimnasio y otras imágenes, hasta quedar como un mono de mecánico con un único cierre a todo lo largo desde la cintura al cuello, color gris con una etiqueta sobre el pecho del lado derecho "BLENDIN"

"Listo. Aggg. Esta cosa siempre se desconfigura." Decía el recién aparecido viajero temporal mientras acababa con las fuentes de humo con sus manos y le respondía el saludo al chico. "Así nada mas." Empezó a hablar en una extraña mezcla de sollozo y enojo. "Un simple hola. Acabas de hacer una paradoja nivel 3, solo por unos papeles y es lo único que se te ocurre decir?"

"Que mas podría decir?" Dijo Dipper ayudando a apagar un sitio especialmente difícil en la espalda de Blendin.

-"Podrías empezar por explicarte." Continúo el viajero ya sus lloriqueos debían oírse por toda la cafetería supuso Dipper. "¡Por el Bebe del Tiempo!, a quien se le ocurre jugar con paradojas, acaso no se te ha ocurrido lo ocupados que estamos en mi epoca? Fue un caos luego de la desaparición del Bebe del Tiempo. Al menos logramos reorganizarnos. No te imaginas lo conveniente que era tener un ser omnisciente y casi omnipotente como regente absoluto."

-"Bien en eso pido disculpas, pero no sabía que había pasado con ustedes o siquiera si su futuro existía aun, luego de ver a Bill destruir al Bebe del Tiempo." Dijo el chico genuinamente interesado.

"Bien chico, no ha sido fácil, aunque no te preocupes por el Bebe, se vuelve/volvió/volverá a regenerar totalmente en aproximadamente 1000 años terrestres y créeme cuando lo haga esta/estará/estuvo de muy, pero de muy mal humor." Continúo el gordito. "Afortunadamente aún falta mucho y puedo encontrar donde/cuando esconderme." Ya más tranquilo agrego. "Por lo demás estamos bien. Mientras el bebe no está seguimos con la tarea de vigilar las paradojas como supongo abras adivinado. Alguna persona se le ocurrió que Equipo de Eliminación de Anomalías del Tiempo sonaba muy largo y ahora somos simplemente la Patrulla del Tiempo…"

-"Sobre eso de las paradojas que tal si alguien entra en este momento."

-"Eso creo que lo sabes, Pines."

-"Congelaron el tiempo dentro del baño?"

-"Eso sería demasiado complicado, en términos de esta época sería como hacer una presa para cruzar un rio, es mas fácil hacer uno de sus puentes. Por ponerlo de una forma simple ahora una hora en este baño dura menos de un segundo fuera de él. Es un campo de aceleración temporal, un truco fácil pero muy conveniente." Dijo ya más tranquilo el hombre. "Bien acepto que fue inteligente poner ese mensaje en el periódico." Dijo el hombre mientras desde su reloj se proyectaba un holograma del ejemplar del día siguiente del 'Gravity Falls Gossiper' abierto en los avisos económicos, en la parte de personales:

"Mason P. le da las gracias a Blendin B. Blandin, desde california, por la ayuda con su mascota y los papeles que olvido llevar al gerente en Medford y dejo en su antigua habitación junto a la pieza de ajedrez."

-"Sabes cómo se pusieron los jefes al ver mi nombre en un periódico de tu época, decir que se enojaron es poco. Casi que estoy agradecido si el Bebe del Tiempo ya no este, me habría mandado al globnar." Dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo.

-"Si sirve de algo fue por una buena razón."

-"Que te ayudara con el cerdito que tantos problemas me causo es una buena razón, sabes que si no me castigarían volvería y me lo comería antes de que tu hermana lo ganara!" dijo el hombre de nuevo en su gimoteo enojado.

-"Eso fue de ayuda, pero en verdad también quería saber que había pasado contigo y tu epoca. Luego de la batalla contra Bill." Se disculpo el chico. "Pero no negare que era la forma más efectiva de solucionar el problema de Pato..."

-"Y no hay nada que no harías por tu hermana verdad?" Interrumpió Blendin.

-"Es como si me hubieras estado investigando, Blendin." Respondió el chico.

-"No te hagas el inocente Pines." Interrumpió, acomodándose los anteojos. "Creo que sabes que tenemos muy vigilada a toda tu familia, en solo unos meses ustedes causaron más anomalías temporales que toda la raza humana, desde la segunda guerra mundial."

-"Créeme que no fue agradable para nosotros tampoco."

-"Pero lo justo es justo, lograron detener a Bill, aun después de que destruyera al Bebe del Tiempo, eso te lo debíamos a ti y tu familia chico." Dijo otra vez calmado. "Solo que no te atrevas a crear más paradojas por chucherías."

"No creo que ocupe más ayuda del Equpi… la Patrulla…" empezó a decir Dipper con una media sonrisa.

"Ni tú mismo piensas eso Pines." Dijo el viajero en una voz demasiado decidida para el gusto de Dipper. "El que estuvieran involucrados en todo el asunto de Bill, los ha puesto en foco de muchas cosas. Incluso se creó una oficina de la Patrulla exclusivamente para tratar problemas de la familia Pines y Gravity Falls."

Por primera vez en toda la discusión Dipper quedo sin palabras.

"Si aunque no lo creas la organización humana más poderosa del universo/eternidad te tiene a ti, a tu hermana, a tus tíos y varios más del pueblo en la mira, así que si haces un movimiento tan arriesgado como ese mensaje en el periódico de nuevo te borraremos de la existencia…." Dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Cambiando su expresión a una más amena continuo. "… o eso me gustara decir, pero cuando digo que les debemos una. Es muy, pero que muy en serio. Si no fuera por ustedes, Bill habría controlado/controlara/controlaría toda esta dimensión y no podemos ni imaginar eso."

-"Pero si el Bebe sigue controlando la Patrulla. Porque no volvió en el tiempo, justo después de que Bill lo destruyera para ayudarnos a vencerlo?" Pregunto Dipper.

-"Eso sería… no podría ser. La existencia del bebe del tiempo es una paradoja que escapa a tu comprensión terrícola."

-"O sea el Bebe del Tiempo, o su existencia debe ser o bien atemporal o bien que existe en todo momento en cada instante del tiempo, por lo que no puede existir en dos lugares al mismo tiempo de la misma forma que no pude dejar de existir completamente, por así decirlo siempre es el mismo y único. En el universo solo hay lugar para un ente como el Bebe del Tiempo y el universo necesita y permite solo un ente como el Bebe del Tiempo. Que este ente se manifieste como el bebe gigante y por eso es más fácil llamarlo así, es una afortunada coincidencia. De esa forma luego de que Bill lo destruyera, no podía volver en el tiempo, porque su existencia es única, aunque en ese momento solo existieran sus moléculas. A diferencia de cuando Mabel y yo nos transportamos 10 años al pasado, o ustedes viajan por el tiempo, al viajar por el tiempo nuestros 'yo's de ese tiempo, no son los mismos 'yo's que viajaron desde otra época."

Ahora fue el turno de Blendin para quedarse sin palabras. Pensando que el chico Pines acababa de entrever la 'Teoría de la Paradoja', que explicaba la existencia del Bebe del Tiempo.

-"O estoy equivocado?" dijo Dipper luego de unos momentos de un incomodo silencio.

-"… No... Digo si." Tartamudeo en su tono sollozante Blendin. "Esencialmente es correcto pero el Bebe del Tiempo, es tanto materia como mente o conciencia, puede existir tanto físicamente como espiritualmente, aunque para poder usar su poder ocupa tener su cuerpo físico, como dices la unión mente cuerpo que conforman al Bebe del Tiempo no puede existir en dos lugares a la vez." Termino de explicar Blendin usando un tono de profesor universitario. "Incluso debes haber deducido que El Bebe existe en esta época, pero su cuerpo y su conciencia están separados, por eso pudo transportarse para tratar de detener a Bill"

-"Si algo así había supuesto. Aunque no me queda claro si El Bebe sabía Bill lo derrotaría porque lo enfrento?"

-"Eso fue por dos motivos chico, primero para evitar la paradoja: el Bebe debía perder contra Bill para que ustedes tuvieran que vencerlo. Y Porque también hay que entender que El Bebe no ve el futuro como ve el pasado. El pasado son hechos y el futuro posibilidades, así que El Bebe sabia que podría ganarle a Bill con una posibilidad de 1 entre 2 o de 1 entre 10 o de 1 entre un millón por eso debía intentarlo."

-"Creo que lo entiendo." Dijo Dipper cruzando los brazos en su pecho en una pose que parecía copia de sus tíos. "Y ahora el Bebe controla a la patrulla en forma de espíritu mientras su cuerpo se regenera?"

-"No." Dijo Blendin usando de nuevo su tono catedrático. "Aun con las casi infinitas capacidades de El Bebe le sería imposible controlar tanto la patrulla de Mi época como la de de mil años después. Lo que hace es que usa su conocimiento de dentro de mil años para guiarnos, pero sin decirnos abiertamente que hacer, usando el determinismo histórico, o sea puso las bases de la Patrulla como debía de conformarse y de organizarse: los departamentos, oficinas, jefes, subjefes etc. Todo comunico desde su tiempo y nos dio ciertas fechas en que tanto por el determinismo histórico, como por los registros de su época el mandaría mensajes a la Patrulla, Incluso ahora se construyo un anfiteatro en la antigua arena de globnar desde donde comunicara esos mensajes."

Dipper asintió al ver el sentido a toda la explicación o el sentido, tomando en cuenta lo que había vivido ese verano.

-"Si entiendo, incluso me recuerda unas novela de ciencia ficción que leí. Sobre un sabio que había determinado que camino debía seguir la sociedad por 1000 años fundando las bases y ayudando en momentos de crisis con mensajes, que eran casi acertijos, excepto para la persona o grupo que debía de tomar la acción que requería para que la sociedad tomara el curso o su plan para el futuro. Incluso en las novelas tenía su propio auditorio."

-"No subestimes a las obras de ficción, Pines, los libros menos conocidos en esta época, pueden ser casi proféticos en un futuro."

-"Eso creo que también lo entiendo." Dijo Dipper ya algo intranquilo pues no se le ocurría que más querría el viajero con él.

-"Ahora ya que nos entendemos debo darte… por decirlo de alguna forma un regalo desde el Futuro", dijo intentando hacer una voz rimbómbate, pero fracasando rotundamente. Y manipulando su reloj hizo aparecer una pequeña caja. Que se la entrego a Dipper. "Anda ábrela sin preocuparte, además está hecha de tiempotanio indestructible, ni yo se que tiene dentro es algo que el bebe del futuro dejo/dejara/deja para ti, reaccionara a tu marca cronológica para solo abrirse para ti." Dipper miro con desconfianza el paquete y lo rozo mientras Blendin aguantaba la respiración. El tiempo pareció detener aun más pero nada. El paquete no se inmuto.

-"Aun no debe ser el momento para que lo abras chico. Llévatelo a tu casa cuando sea el momento creo que lo sabrás y podrás abrirlo, de todas formas revísalo ocasionalmente a ver si se abre." Dijo Blendin ligeramente descorazonado.

-"Solo un par de cosas más en este cuanto/donde y podremos marcharnos, te pido que no uses el truco del periódico de nuevo, si ocupas algo pon una marca como un reloj de arena en alguna parte no muy visible, la puerta trasera de tu casa en Piedmont por ejemplo, o donde sea que estés siempre que sea un lugar publico, pero que no sea muy visible y ve luego a un lugar privado, alguien se pondrá en contacto contigo."

Dipper solo asnito con la cabeza mientras pensaba que al parecer tendría más asuntos que tratar con la recien formada Patrulla Temporal. Bien eso era también parte de lo que quería averiguar con su truco del periódico. Algo le decía que una vez has hecho alguna paradoja temporal no dejarías de hacerlas, aunque no lo desearas.

-"Y esto es extraoficial pero es una solicitud del agente Andrew Scott…"

-"Quien?"

-"El agente Scott estaba como vigilancia en el paradero de autobuses, tenía como tapadera el cuidar las mascotas."

-"O sea ese chico si es de los tuyos, no estaba seguro si era de ustedes o del gobierno. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que era de la Patrulla."

-"Esa es la solicitud del agente Scott, tiene una hoja impecable de servicio y nunca nadie lo había descubierto y tampoco notar su presencia como algo extraño tan rápido, a él le pareció que tú lo notaste casi inmediatamente. Es un agente con años de servicio y se siente un poco frustrado de que un niño de esta época lo descubriera así de fácil. Por su entrenamiento, para no repetir el error, ha estado tratando de descubrir que hizo para delatarse, pero no ha podido descubrirlo, y lo que quiere saber es que fue lo que te hizo sospechar de él?

-"A el chico de las mascotas, hmm… si tuviera que decir que fue lo que me hizo sospechar no fue que hizo, sino algo que no hizo." Blendin se le quedo mirando en forma extraña. "No sé cómo será en su tiempo, pero en esta epoca si ves a alguien con un cerdito en un autobús, lo más normal es que te de curiosidad, el no mostro ninguna sorpresa, ni curiosidad. Por eso me fije en él y luego aprovecho la partida del autobús para desaparecer, era muy sospechoso, incluso creo que Mabel se dio cuenta."

-"O sea fue por tener demasiada información, eso era todo, espero que sea suficiente para el agente Scott. Bien Pines por ahora será todo, espero que no nos busques. La Patrulla no es para estar de mensajeros. Si ocupamos algo de ti nos pondremos en contacto, si ocupas algo solo haz lo que te dije. Buen viaje a casa y saludos a Mabel."

"Muy bien Blendin espero no verte muy pronto, ni ocupar algo de ustedes, pero me alegra que tu época siga en orden. Y que sobrevivieran a Bill."

Apartándose un poco Blendin movió su mano despidiéndose y dando un tirón su máquina del tiempo desapareció en un destello azul, dejando un ligero aroma a quemado. Al salir del baño Dipper aun tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para que estuviera lista la ensalada para Mabel y comprar su empoderado y un par de manzanas para Pato. Fue hasta el andén mientras le entregaba la ensalada a Mabel y se sentada a su lado con pato dándose gusto con las manzanas.

"Mabel no me creerás, pero recuerdas al viajero del tiempo, a Blendin?

Mientras comía su hermana lo volvo a ver

-"Te manda saludos"

-"Espero que ese bien, fue un gran favor el que hizo con los papeles de Pato." Agrego tranquilamente, para seguir concentrada en su ensalada. Dejando a Dipper con la boca abierta. En el momento de morder su emparedado.

"Dip estuviste farfullando de eso en el viaje y de que otra forma podrían llegar esos pápeles desde la cabaña a aquí tan rápido?" Dijo para seguir con la ensalada. Dipper reacciono y continuo con su emparedado, en cierta forma Mabel tenía razón, aun algo sorprendido por la lógica de su hermana termino el emparedado y pocos minutos después los tres estaban abordando el autobús interestatal a Sacramento.

-"Los tres sujetos siguen el viaje según lo esperado. Corto." Del otro lado del andén el agente Scott, ahora disfrazado de guardia de seguridad, hablaba por su móvil. Ahora nadie lo veía expertamente camino a la zona de personal de la estación, tranquilamente dio una vuelta entrando un corredor, y un pequeño reflejo azul se proyecto en la pared, y ya había desaparecido.

-"Así que fue por no sorprenderme?" Sentado en una oficina en otro tiempo y otro lugar Scott comentaba lo que había sido la única mancha en su expediente. La oficina C-709 era la base del departamento de anomalías temporales subdivisión Gravity Falls - Pines. "Aun así es Dipper Pines, me sorprende, aun de niño era un genio."

-"Los genios son genios desde que nacen, lo difícil con ellos es notar su genialidad y saber cómo cultivarla. O al menos eso es lo que dicen los del departamento de Socio+Sicología." Dijo su jefe sentado al otro lado del escritorio.

-"Por eso fue todo ese numerito de teatro con los papeles?" Acoto Scott.

-"En esencia, como dicen 'mientras más pulas una joya Ballack mas brillara'."

-"Los terrestres de esa época suelen decir 'es un diamante en bruto'." Dijo Scott mirando a su jefe.

-"Da igual creo, seria la misma idea. Tiene la habilidad, la oportunidad y la capacidad, lo único que le falta es tener la confianza. Según los de S+S, ese pequeño teatro, como le llamas, es el empujón que producirá una serie de eventos, una cadena causal, que ocupa para tener la confianza que necesita."

-"Aun me parece que es paradójico que nosotros mismos le hagamos cambiar de esa forma. Podría jugar que existe alguna anomalía temporal en algún sitio."

-"Podría ser, pero es todo por un bien mayor, además no tenemos al Bebe con nosotros, así que podemos jugar estirando las normas un poco y los de S+S dijeron que esta sería la vía de mínima intervención." Miro a su subalterno que hacia alguna cosa con su equipo de holocamuflaje pasando de ser el chico de las mascotas, a un guardia y un pasajero del autobús.

-"Lo más posible, desde ahora va a ser el clásico 'espera y observa', bueno si todo va bien ya solo tendremos que observarlo."

-"Por ahora solo les queda la ultima parte del viaje de vuelta a Piedmont, pasando por Sacramento." Creo que podemos dar por acabado las vacaciones de los Pines.

El autobús directo Medford a Sacramento avanzaba a buena velocidad por la interestatal 5 mientras poco a poco la tarde se volvía noche, Mabel dejo de tejer acurrucándose en Pato. Dipper metió la mano en su mochila tocando el extraño paquete que Blendin le había dado y prefirió apartar cualquier idea o teoría de que podría ser, o cuando se abriría. Otra cosa que había aprendido por las malas ese verano, era que no debía preocuparse por lo que no podía controlar o comprender, ya había pensado sobre el extraño paquete del futuro, llegado a la conclusión que cuando llegara el momento el paquete se abriría, si es que en verdad se habría en algún momento. Dejo de escribir mientras entraban en la capital de california, Sacramento. Luego de abandonar el autobús interestatal no fue mucha la espera por el autobús local que los llevaría al centro de Piedmont. No hubo más problemas con Pato gracias a los documentos que le había dado el gerente Hudson. Aprovecharon el tempo de espera para llamar al móvil de su padre, usando una tarjeta de prepago, confirmando la hora de llegada del autobús a Piedmont, ocultando aun el hecho que tenían a Pato como nuevo integrante de la familia.

A medida que avanzaban hacia Piedmont, Dipper decidió solo poner un encabezado a cada tema de su nuevo diario y una introducción al tema, para así poder terminarlo en su propia casa más tarde y con calma, escribiéndolos bajo la tenue luz del asiento. Cuando puso como título 'Raromagedón´, y 'La peor pesadilla vuelta realidad, como vencer a Bill y los héroes mas grandes mis Tíos' cómo introducción, la luz era incomoda y sentía el cuerpo cansado, decidió descansar un poco. Apagando la pequeña luz, pero sin quedar a oscuras ya que la carretera hacia tiempo que había entrado en la zona más poblada de california. Pasaron una señal que indicaba que el viaje de dos horas a Piedmont estaba por terminar y con el las 15 horas desde Gravity Falls. Miro su diario pensando que pasaría si alguien más lo veía y que podía hacer al respecto. Cuando sintió que su gemela se había despertado. Hablaron por un momento, cuando ella se durmió de nuevo, susurrando 'eres distinto Dipper,' el se quedo pensando.

-"Distinto?" Mientras se miraba el reflejo en la ventanilla, no había nada distintito era el mismo chico delgaducho de siempre, no notaba que ahora sus delgaduchos brazos y piernas mostraban la silueta de músculos ganados por los meses de vida en el bosque, cortar leña, levantarse temprano y escapar de una muerte segura una o dos veces por semana, pensó que tal vez el interés que siempre había tenido por lo paranormal se había vuelto casi una obsesión, eso sería un cambio, pero en eso pensaba como su tío Ford, lo paranormal era cosas que solo debían entenderse, y muchas eran como decía su tío Stan, cosas que algunos podían inventar para aprovecharse de otros más crédulos. Pero entre ambas definiciones podía encontrar una zona gris, donde la explicación no era simplemente un engaño y era demasiado difícil de poder entender. Y parecía ser que todos esos casos 'grises' eran lo que había vivido, o sobrevivido, ese verano. Dejo de pensar en por qué diría Mabel que era distinto, mientras la autopista se hacía mas estrecha y se iluminaba mas, mas humanidad rodeando la autopista.

El autobús salió de la carretera pasando por lugares más conocidos, en su ciudad natal. Poco a poco acercándose ya dentro de la ciudad. Aunque era cerca de media noche y casi no había tráfico en las calles, el ruido y la luz eran más que en la autopista y eso despertó a Mabel, quien empezó a acomodar su maleta.

La estación de Piedmont, ya se perfilaba a pocas cuadras mientras los gemelos guardan sus cosas, el autobús freno, de forma abrupta para entrar al parqueo. La pantalla del frente mostro el mensaje de 'ULTIMA PARADA', el autobús empezó a vaciarse mientras por la ventanilla podían ver las siluetas de sus padres.

-"Ya estamos de vuelta." Decía Mabel mientras le ponía la correa a Pato.

-"Si Mabel, feliz final de vacaciones y vuelta a la vida normal." Dijo Dipper mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a acomodar las maletas de su hermana.

-"La secundaria y todo lo demás, asusta, Pero…" Dijo Mabel.

-"Que puede asustar a alguien que vivió en Gravity Falls." dijeron al unisonó los hermanos.

Por dentro sabían que estas vacaciones marcaban un punto en su vida, como en la de todos los que habían vivido bajo la sombra de Bill en de Gravity Falls, pero al menos ellos habían pasado el verano de un evento extraordinario a otro, y por eso enfrentar el fin del mundo no había sido tan extraño. Luego de todos los acontecimientos extremos que habían vivido.

El autobús estaba casi vacío mientras ellos, seguidos por Pato, se levantaron y caminaron a la puerta del autobús saludando a sus padres, quienes los esperaban lo más cerca del autobús que las barreras de abordaje les permitían. Respiraron fuerte y al mismo tiempo apretaron la manos uno del otro y cruzaron por la puerta del autobús, volviendo a la vida que habían dejado atrás al principio del verano, sabiendo muy dentro que era más que el final de las vacaciones, que era el inicio de una vida nueva y aun más sorprendente de lo que habían vivido en el condado Tronco Suelto, del estado de Oregón, en la trampa para turistas de su tío abuelo, en ese aparentemente típico pueblito del noroeste americano llamado Gravity Falls.

Fin.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!

En esta historia doy las gracias a Hiroyuki Imaishi y el estudio Gainax. La imitación es la forma más sincera de admiración.


End file.
